The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a 3 spool variable cycle gas turbine engine.
Variable cycle engines power high performance aircraft over a range of operating conditions yet achieve countervailing objectives such as high specific thrust and low fuel consumption. The variable cycle engine essentially alters a bypass ratio during flight to match varying requirements. This facilitates efficient performance over a broad range of altitudes and flight conditions to generate high thrust when needed for high energy maneuvers yet also optimize fuel efficiency for cruise or loiter conditions.